Kakashi's Request
by hid4n
Summary: Kakashi has something to ask of Yamato... will Yamato agree? Yaoi. Kakashi x Yamato smut. Completed.
1. Part 1

Kakashi's Request.

NOTE: This was meant to take place a few days after Pein's attack. They're rebuilding the Hidden Leaf Village and some members of the village have to stay in tents.  
>DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto, or any of the characters.<p>

Part one.

Kakashi Hatake yawned and stretched his arms over his head, knowing full well the work that had to be done the next day. He really should get to sleep but it was hard to calm his mind down long enough to contemplate resting. He was always thinking about something, whether it was his team or his books, he always had his mind wrapped around something. Today was no different. The damage done by the Akatsuki was immense, but Kakashi had hardly any time to acknowledge it. Everyone, including himself, was hailing Naruto as a hero in the village, as he should be. The boy had taken on Pein alone, and never faltered once in the Akatsuki's tall shadow.

He has balls, I'll always give him that. Kakashi laughed to himself, remembering quite vividly the many times Naruto Uzumaki had declared his goal to become Hokage. At first, everyone had no interest in what he had to say, but now, after proving himself to the villagers, he was a hero, just like that. Kakashi always had some kind of faith in his student, even when Naruto and Sasuke found ways to fight and endanger their lives. Naruto was maturing, and quickly. How long ago had their first mission been? It felt like a few weeks, when in reality, it had been years. Kakashi himself was growing old. He closed his eyes, and knew the Will of Fire had been passed on successfully to the Fourth Hokage's son.

It was time to go rest, and Kakashi knew it. He was just procrasinating further. He slowly made his way to the tent he shared with Captain Yamato and flung the flap open with his right arm. The tent was empty. Of course, Yamato was probably out, exhausting his last bit of chakra to help the village. Kakashi respected the man, and so did Naruto and Sakura. Yamato was a part of Team 7 as much as he or any of the other two were, in his eyes. It was easy to share a tent with Yamato because they were both ANBU Black Ops, or rather, they used to share that in common. Kakashi closed his eyes for a moment and hovered over his make-shift bed. He felt a strange longing for his old ANBU days.

Oh well, Kakashi thought. It couldn't be helped. He stooped to rearrange his bed, making it so he could be more comfortable tonight. He was used to sleeping close to Yamato, since they had to be pressed together in many missions, so it never made either of them awkward. There was hardly enough room for them to sleep apart and have room for their personal belongings so they just slept side by side, as most people living in the tents had to currently. It wasn't a bother though. At least Kakashi was tented with Yamato, and not some of the other Shinobi that were a little less... clean. Yamato showered every day, making sleeping together an easy task. Basic hygiene was a must if you wanted to tent with Kakashi Hatake.

Finally making the bed to his approval, Kakashi plopped himself down and crossed his legs, not nearly ready to go to sleep. He lazily watched the flap of the tent sway gently in the wind as he pondered the future of the Hidden Leaf Village. With Tsunade in a coma, who would become the new, temporary Hokage until Tsunade wakes? Kakashi felt himself shudder with the anticipation. He knew many people looked up to him and he also knew that those people would most definitely throw his name up in the air when the council with the Feudal Lord commenced, and he ground his teeth. He didn't want to become Hokage, but if that was the only way to see the Village through these hard times, then so be it. Kakashi Hatake would become the sixth Hokage.

Still, he was way ahead of times. The Village would be quick to appoint a new leader, but they had to chew over the thought first. Kakashi had a while to enjoy his freedom as just a member of the Hidden Leaf Village and not the leader. The son of the White Fang laid his head back and closed his eyes, relishing the silence of the night. Soon, Yamato would come in and slip into bed next to Kakashi and they would ignore each other until the night wore thin and they evenually fell asleep. No matter how late Kakashi fell asleep the night before, he would always be up before the younger ninja, and he would await his rising with a nice platter of scrambled eggs with that crinkle-eyed smile of his. Every morning... 


	2. Part 2

Part two.

Yamato had a long day rebuilding the homes in his village. By the end of the day, he was ready for a good night's rest, but he was dismayed to find out that they had intended on keeping him for a bit longer than usual to finish an especially tedious task. He mindlessly agreed to staying and finished the duty that was expected him with no complaints. He just wanted to get back to the tent he and Kakashi-sensei shared so he could finally rest his sore body. Most of his chakra had been used throughout the day and he knew it would take a while to replenish his stamina as well. He ducked his head and stepped out of the construction area and slowly made his way to where the tents were set up.

Not many tents were set up in the area, but there was enough for Yamato to not be exactly sure where his own tent was. Kakashi must already be in bed, Yamato thought bitterly. I wonder if he worried at all about where I was and what was taking so long? The ANBU sighed and quietly made his way around the campsite. If he just got close to his own, he would know it was his. Kakashi kept many things scattered in a disheveled manor in front of the enterance to their tent and it was a wonder how Kakashi managed to not trip on all of his shit. Yamato always found himself stumbling over the various items and landing on his face, much to Kakashi's amusement.

Tripping and falling on his right shoulder - fortunately, it wasn't his face this time - Yamato knew he was "home". He grunted quietly, pissed that he was so aware of the objects strewn across their area, yet he was unable to avoid them successfully. He knew he had probably woken a few of his neighbors up or at least roused them from their slumber slightly, but at this point he didn't care. He was tired and angry and, and... Yamato just wanted to sleep, god damn it all. It had been an extremely long day, and he was ready for it to end and become another extremely long day.

The brown-haired ninja blindedly found his way to his bed, not having lit a candle for the sake of the sleeping lump in the middle of the floor, whom Yamato had tripped over. Kakashi groaned and turned over, away from the other ninja. Yamato found himself slightly aroused at the groan that had escaped Kakashi's lips, but brushed it off and steered his mind away from the sexy noise. He clumsily slid into his bed where he curled up in his blanket and stripped most of his heavier clothing off. He and Kakashi always kept on their skin-tight under clothes, which provided no heat what-so-ever, so it never caused a problem. It was the equivalent to sleeping naked when you had to share a tent with another male.

After about fifteen minutes of quietly tossing and turning, Yamato found himself staring at the enterance of his tent. This was going to be a long night. He had assumed from his exhausted state that falling into a deep slumber was going to be exceptionally easy, but he was wrong. He turned back to face Kakashi's now slightly twitching body. Can't sleep either, senpai? Yamato thought to himself, not sure if Kakashi was actually awake or just having a dream. He reached out after a moment to touch Kakashi's shoulder gently but his action was interuptted when a voice rang out quietly.

"It's rude to make such a ruckus when you come in, you know. I was sleeping." Kakashi whispered, not wanting to wake their neighbors. His voice held a slight edge to it, but was not as harsh as it should have been, coming from someone who was rudely awake by his partner. He shifted slightly as he spoke, but by the time his voice quieted, so did his movement. Yamato bowed his head and tried to make out Kakashi's expression in the darkness from between a few strands of his chestnut hair.

"I'm sorry, senpai. I still find it hard to navigate in front of the tent," Yamato quickly apologized, knowing full well that he was completely at fault. He should know by now where everything laid at the enterance of the tent. It had been days since they had moved into this tent and it wasn't like Kakashi ever picked anything up. In fact, all the years that Yamato had known Kakashi, the man had been a slight slob. He wasn't gross about it, but he sure was a lazy ninja. Yamato never thought much of it, knowing that each individual had his or her own quirks, and this was Kakashi's. That and his sensual books.

Kakashi's body moved. Yamato could not see it, but he heard it brush against something and started when a match was lit. The small yellow flame bobbed it's way to the wick of a candle near the two ninja's heads. After the wick was lit, Kakashi flicked his wrist to put out the match. Yamato turned his attention from the candle to Kakashi, and found the ninja's eyes - both his right and his left Sharingan - fixated upon him. As soon as the two made eye contact, though, Kakashi looked away, as if embarrassed. His head tilted down as he pushed the match's still warm head into the ground.

"You have too much respect for me, Yamato-sama." Kakashi had turned his face back at Yamato. Before Yamato had any time to really realize what the older ninja had said, Kakashi was sitting up on his knees, his head cocked to the left. He was intent on Yamato, for whatever reason, and it made Yamato feel on edge. Yamato shifted and lifted his torso up from his bed but remained sitting, his legs still wrapped up within the blanket. His eyes searched Kakashi's, not understaning the situation his sensei was putting him in.

"Senpai, what ar-" Kakashi cut Yamato's words off with a finger to his lips, his face now inches from Yamato's. Kakashi was a quick one if you didn't pay attention, that was for sure. Yamato pushed Kakashi's hand away from his face and scrunched up his face in confusion. What was Kakashi-sensei up to now? He closed his eyes and breathed out, trying to clear his foggy thoughts. He was trying to sleep just moments ago, and now he was sitting here with the gray haired ninja, trying to decipher his riddles.

Kakashi leaned forward but stopped a tongue's lick away from Yamato's face. His hand reached up and pulled his mask down, revealing his soft lips, making Yamato murmur quietly. Kakashi tilted his head again, this time to the right, before taking his right hand and touching it against the back of Yamato's head, crawling forward slightly.

"Kakashi, wha-" Kakashi leaned even closer, and twined his fingers in Yamato's short, brown hair.

"Shh... Let me just... have this," Kakashi whispered, his lips touching Yamato's ever so slightly that it made the other ninja shudder. He felt himself grow aroused with every passing second, Kakashi's lips brushing his own so little that they were hardly touching. Kakashi was now straddling him, Yamato thought, but couldn't be completely sure because his eyes were closed, letting Kakashi's request process in his brain. Kakashi's head tilted and he kissed Yamato's right cheek before kissing lower onto the younger ninja's neck. Yamato was growing harder and unsuccessfully tried to quiet the groan rumbling up from his throat. This felt so good.. What was Kakashi-sensei up to? Yamato bit his lip as he felt something warm, something wet press softly against his neck.

"Unn, Ka-ka..shi..." Kakashi raised his head and tilted it at Yamato's voice. He let a moment pass before he pressed his lips against Yamato's, not roughly, but not gently either. Yamato felt another groan rise inside of him but didn't want to break the kiss, even to let Kakashi know how he was enjoying himself. They kissed, Kakashi pressing his fit body against Yamato's. Every minute that passed left the two closer together and more heated. Their tent was beginning to get warm, even with their thin clothing on. Before they knew it, Kakashi had Yamato pinned against the ground and was leaving soft kisses all over his lover's neck. 


	3. Part 3

Part three.

The lengthening kiss warmed both of the two shinobi. Kakashi could feel his arousal press against Yamato's leg, but he didn't care. In fact, he shifted his body so it pressed more obviously against his lover. Yamato arched his back, breaking the kiss. Kakashi growled but stopped when he heard Yamato moan. Oh god, that sound. It turned Kakashi on so much. He ground his body against Yamato's even rougher than before and pulled Yamato's mouth to his by the younger ninja's short hair. Their mouths met again in yet another hot kiss. This time, though, Kakashi felt Yamato's mouth open slightly, allowing the entrance of Kakashi's tongue.

Kakashi writhed against Yamato and touched his tongue gently against Yamato's lower lip. He wasn't sure if this was really what Yamato wanted. Before he could doubt himself any longer, Kakashi thrust his tongue into Yamato's mouth and started when Yamato arched his groin into Kakashi's and groaned in pleasure. Kakashi rolled his eyes heavily and explored his lover's warm mouth, touching sensitive parts and relishing the vibrations Yamato's groaning sent into his mouth. Kakashi felt himself grow harder with each groan that Yamato uttered. Kakashi broke the kiss and looked at his panting lover, seeing lust flaring in his eyes. They both wanted this. It didn't matter if Yamato wanted it before - he wanted it now.

Kakashi took Yamato's skin-tight black shirt off over his head and pressed his mouth against the young ninja's neck. He could feel Yamato's pulse, racing at the thought of where this was going. Kakashi's heart rate was probably no better. He kissed softly and licked erotically at Yamato's neck, slowly making his way down. He stopped at the other's collar bone to nip at the thin skin and grinned at the small groan he recieved as payment. Kakashi's hand had been hovering over Yamato's crotch for a while, but now fit itself to his bulging erection. Kakashi could feel the edge of his lover's head underneath the tight pants - which were even tighter at the moment than usual. Kakashi grinned again as he nipped down to the brunette's left nipple. He swirled his tongue around it and bit down when it because erect.

"Nnn.." Yamato uttered, his head now resting against the grass, letting Kakashi explore his naked chest. "Uhn... K-ka... kashi.." He groaned as Kakashi's mouth bit down on his nipple again. Everything that could possibly become erect on his body was, making the choice of which to pay attention to hard for Kakashi. After nibbling his way down Yamato's chest and teasing a circle around his navel, Kakashi grabbed his hips roughly, making Yamato buck in surprise. Kakashi squeezed, making Yamato grunt. Kakashi grinned and pushed Yamato's body flat against the ground with his left hand as his right found it's way to Yamato's zipper. Expertly working the zippper down and out of the way, Kakashi moaned at the sight of Yamato's bulging boxers. He was so erect, it made Kakashi want to suck Yamato off as soon as he possibly could.

But Kakashi couldn't take it too fast. He wanted to enjoy this, considering this would probably be his only chance to be intimate with Yamato. They had no romantic history and this would probably be the extent of it. Kakashi whimpered at the thought, but Yamato must have assumed it was because of what was before Kakashi's eyes, not what was wandering into his thoughts. Kakashi gently massaged the organ beneath Yamato's boxers and forgot all about his previous worries when he heard Yamato's head hit the ground and an animalistic moan leave his mouth raggedly. Kakashi chuckled and pressed his soft mouth against the fabric, lapping at it and blowing warm air onto his lover's organ. Shaking hands took Kakashi by the shoulders, making Kakashi nip a bit harder.

"Fuuhh..ck.." Yamato grunted. Kakashi looked up just in time to see Yamato lean forward and throw his weight on Kakashi's torso, pinning him down. Before he had any time to react to what had just happened, his shirt was off and Yamato had his lips firmly attached to Kakashi's. The change of dominance made Kakashi grow harder. Just a moment ago, he was teasing Yamato, and now, Yamato had all the power over Kakashi. Nevertheless, the older ninja pushed the bothersome thoughts out of his mind and kissed Yamato back, just as forcefully. Their tongues thrashed together, trying to gain the upper hand. After a minute, Yamato had won, and was now exploring Kakashi's mouth. Kakashi opened his eyes and rolled them back, wanting more from the horny shinobi atop of him. Kakashi grabbed Yamato by the hair roughly and pushed their faces together. He forced Yamato's tongue from his mouth, pushing his own into his lover's hot opening. Yamato bit down in surprise, not hard enough to produce pain that could cut cleanaly through Kakashi's lust.

"Yama..to.. Ha.. Nnn..." Kakashi broke the kiss to groan against his lover's ear. He could taste blood in his mouth but that only made him want to lick Yamato more, touch him, suck him, fuck him more. His ears were ringing at this point, all he could hear was himself and his partner's labored breathing. His memeber twitched from beneath his pants. Yamato noticed and pushed Kakashi back down against the grass, licking down Kakashi's right side. He whispered something against his skin, making Kakashi shudder in delight. Yamato's mouth continued it's trek down until he reached Kakashi's crotch. He quickly got rid of the obstacles in his way, and let a sigh run it's warm fingers over Kakashi's protruding member. Yamato jerked his head up, seeing the flap of their tent move from the corner of his eye. Oh, no... 


	4. Part 4

Part four.

Yamato jerked his head up in response to the shifting of the tent flap. His eyes focused on the flap, still moving gently in the wind. He was absolutely sure he saw something move it, but maybe he was wrong. Yamato continued staring at the flap, his brow furrowing in frustration and confusion. _I know I saw something..._ Yamato thought to himself, slowly yanking his attention from the tent's entrance. He had felt his lover's body tense and was now turned to face him. He saw Kakashi's confusion and concern and reached out to touch Kakashi's cheek gently.

"What's wrong, Yamato-san?" Kakashi whispered. Yamato let his eyes lower as he tried to decide what to tell the older Shinobi. Should he tell him that he swore he saw the tent flap move, or should he just feign the whole thing?

"Nothing, senpai. I thought I saw something..." Yamato let his words fade as he leaned in to kiss his lover on the lips. He wasn't about to let something dumb like this interrupt their good time. He pressed softly at first, but when he felt Kakashi respond, he kissed harder against the other nin's mouth. Yamato grabbed Kakashi by the shoulders and ground his groin against Kakashi in lust, his emotions now re-lit after the distraction earlier. The younger ninja's fingers bit into Kakashi's flesh, pulling him up from his submissive laying position and now bringing him closer to Yamato.

Yamato's body reveled at the touch of the other's skin. Goosebumps rose from the brunette's skin as he arched his lower torso against Kakashi, keeping their kiss intact. Kakashi uttered a soft groan against Yamato's mouth, and he felt his lust flare in response to the groan. He bit down on Kakashi's lip, making him gasp. This fraction of a second was all Yamato needed to touch his tongue to Kakashi's entrance. Kakashi's tongue met Yamato's and they fought momentarily for dominance, but Yamato soon won. He explored the older nin's mouth tentatively, but gained confidence after Kakashi put up no resistance.

The brunette was growing hard again, having softened a little after the distraction of the tent. Kakashi's mouth, despite the fact he didn't care for sweets, tasted very sweet, as if he had just eaten a dainty right before their interaction. Yamato relished the taste of his lover and continued to lick at the inside of his mouth, touching lightly on Kakashi's tongue before running along his incisors. Yamato soon felt Kakashi's tongue start moving again, slowly. It touched the underside of Yamato's, making the young ninja shudder at the sensations it sent through his body. Kakashi's tongue carressed the underside of Yamato's tongue for a few moments before swirling around the tip of the his tongue.

Yamato broke the kiss and groaned loudly. He lowered his head and started to hump Kakashi more forcefully, wanting to fuck his lover. Kakashi's lower portion still had clothes on, but his groin was exposed to the air. Yamato remembered easing himself down to Kakashi's private immediately before they were interrupted, and now he was determined to finish the job. Yamato slowed his thrusting to lower his face to Kakashi's growing bulge. He lapped at the head lightly, teasingly, and smiled mischievously as Kakashi bucked and threw his head back, moaning his encouragement. His eyes were squeezed shut and a bead of sweat shimmered on his forehead, making him look so concentrated.

"Kakashi, you look so sexy right now... but I won't let you get off that easily. You're going to have to beg me. I want you to beg for me to suck your pretty little cock." Yamato smirked at Kakashi, his eyes widening in surprise. His mouth formed a tiny 'o' but he soon closed his mouth and furrowed his own brow. It was as if he was thinking, and it made Yamato impaitent. What was he thinking about at a time like this? He wanted to fuck Kakashi, but he refused to until he made Kakashi his bitch. Kakashi opened his eyes slowly, and Yamato could see the lust filmed over them.

"Ha.. Yama.. to.. sama.. su-suck me off... please, ung.." Kakashi moaned animalistically. Yamato almost jumped, surprise being his first emotion. Soon though, he felt himself harden and his pants began to feel unrealistically tight. "Yaa.. ma.." Kakashi groaned, wildly thrusting his cock towards Yamato's gaping, surprised mouth. The brunette hardly let a moment pass before he lowered his head and began to suck Kakashi off. He wasn't gentle, but wasn't rough either. His hands weaved their way underneath and played with his balls gently.

"Ha, ha..." Kakashi panted as Yamato took more and more of the older ninja's dick into his mouth. He started to suck harder and nipped softly at the sensitive skin, making Kakashi buck in response. Yamato, enjoying this thoroughly, glanced up to see his victim's face. Kakashi was pale, and his eyes were closed tightly. He bucked and groaned in rhythm to Yamato's sucking, but Yamato could tell he was beginning to become impaitent. Yamato was merely teasing him. If he wanted Kakashi to cum, he would've made him cum by now. He was just playing with Kakashi now, making the gray-haired Shinobi want him more and more.

* * *

><p><em>AN: I know this chapter is kind of short. I had writer's block but I wanted to get a new chapter up for you guys... I hope it doesn't disappoint too badly. Review! c:_


	5. Part 5

Part five.

Kakashi closed his eyes tightly as he felt his lover's mouth encircle his prominent member, resisting the urge to cry out as Yamato's moist tongue danced across Kakashi's sensitive skin. He couldn't tell if he was enjoying this more than he would if Yamato had just quickly pushed him over the edge, allowing him to blow his load. Soon enough, though, after more teasing and taunting from the brunette's delicious mouth, Kakashi began to get frustrated. Every few moments, Yamato would pull his hot mouth from Kakashi and he found himself bucking wildly, trying to successfully pull his lover's attention back to his bulging member.

Yamato cocked his head in Kakashi's direction, a slutty smirk curling its way across his face. Anyone could read the expression he was wearing. _You like that? You like the way I tease you? Do you want me to suck you harder, faster?_ Yamato, despite wearing this expression, pulled his head farther away from Kakashi. The older nin whimpered and reached out for his lover, wanting more than he was being given.

_"_I think you've had enough, Kakashi," Yamato muttered, still sporting a mischievous grin. "Do you want to play another kind of game?" Kakashi was confused as to when this turned into a teacher-on-student type "game", but nevertheless, he licked his lips and nodded hurriedly in response to Yamato. Kakashi could feel himself slipping into the role of an innocent school boy, and he let himself. It felt good to be the one that wasn't in charge for once.

"Yes, Yamato-sama! I want to play a different game now!" Despite his words, Kakashi could still feel his lower torso begging to be touched; he still wanted to play the game they were playing moments before. It felt so good to have Yamato's fingers lingering on his inner thighs, to have his hot breath tread lightly on Kakashi's ever-hard dick. Could this new game be even funner than the last?

Yamato smiled a sickly sweet smile at his lover. "Good, Kakashi. Now, do as I say." As the words left his mouth, the brunette reached out and grasped Kakashi's shoulders. Kakashi continued to nod in eagerness, even as his body was turned to face away from the younger ninja. "Are you ready, Kakashi?" Kakashi was still nodding, excitedly so. He licked his lips again, realizing that Yamato could no longer see him nodding from the position he was in.

"Yes, Yama-" Kakashi's sentence was cut short by the intrusion of a single, calloused digit. Saliva swished around the finger and Kakashi tried to find a way around it to finish what he was saying, but Yamato only pushed another finger into the gray haired nin's mouth.

"Suck." He said, roughly. Kakashi was surprised by his harshness - his voice was as rough as the pads of his fingers - and bit down softly on Yamato's fingers. The dominate member growled and Kakashi whimpered and began to suck hesitantly on his lover's fingers. It soon became a hungered suck, though, as his dick rushed with blood. He wanted whatever game this was going to be to start. He couldn't pinpoint where Yamato's frustration was coming from, but later he realized that they had taken a long time on foreplay and Yamato's own member lacked any attention at all.

With a sudden air of control, Kakashi felt Yamato's fingers being yanked from his nibbling mouth. His eyes rolled up and behind him as he swiveled his head to look back at his lover, who was now fumbling with his pants, trying to free his own member from his pants. Tentatively, Kakashi reached down towards his dick and gripped it. The saliva from Yamato's earlier blow job was just now beginning to dry, making his cock somewhat sticky. Kakashi pumped slowly as he watched his lover yank down his pants. The sight turned him on so much that he began to pant as he slid his hand up and over his head, then back down repeatedly, making himself grow stiffer with each stroke.

Kakashi turned his body forward as he arched his back, letting a soft moan esccape his tightly pursed lips. He clenched his jaw after, and pumped faster on his prick. His head jerked back as he relished the feel of coming close to blowing a load. Grinding his teeth, he began to turn back to his lover when he felt a rough hand on his, stopping the pumping motion.

*Did I give you permission to jerk yourself off, Kakashi?* Purred a seductive voice in the gray haired nin's ear. Kakashi gasped in surprise and he felt his hand being pried off his member. He put up no resistance - in fact, he let Yamato take his hand away. As a reward, Kakashi was given Yamato's dick to jerk off. Wrapping his fingers around the other's prick quickly, he felt his head jerked to face Yamato, and before he knew what was happening, their mouths were crashed together, and they were making out again, except this time, Yamato was humping against Kakashi's right thigh. It was awkward to pump his right arm up and down in the position that Kakashi was in, so he shifted his body and broke the kiss long enough to crawl at an angle behind his lover. He leaned forward, pecking Yamato on the lips, and continued to jerk him off, becoming more and more wild with his motions as moans began to fill the tent.

* * *

><p><em>AN: I have even worse writer's block but I'm trying to overcome it for you guys. I'm sorry if this is short, or if it isn't as good as the other parts. I'm trying, between school and work! Review, please. c:_


	6. Part 6

Part six.

Kakashi was busying himself with Yamato's arousal, licking his lips in his ancipation for the game the two were going to play. Kakashi's own boner was pressing unforgivingly against Yamato's rear, hardening at the mere thought of what the pair was doing in the tent. The thought of others discovering them excited Kakashi to no end, making him pant heavily, saliva dripping from his bottom lip onto Yamato's slick back.

"Are you ready, Kakashi, for our game?" Yamato's words rang out softly, laced with a slight lust that was hard to determine. Kakashi whispered a soft yes, one that was nearly cut off by Yamato's quick movement around to Kakashi's had switched positions again, so quickly that Kakashi was left in Yamato's dust, wondering what the hell was actually going on. Before the silver-haired ninja had any time to question his partner, he felt something enter his puckered hole.

"Ah, Yamato-sama! What'r-" Yamato growled a response, shoving another digit into Kakashi's tight hole, making the older nin shudder in mostly pain, but some slight pleasure. _Fuck me, Yamato, uhn... Fuck me! _His lips pursed as he closed his eyes tightly, bucking against Yamato's long fingers, forcing them further into his ass. He could feel Yamato smirking behind him, feel his amusement as another long digit pushed its way in, alongside the other two fingers.

"Kakashi, this will be so much easier if you relax," Yamato had leaned forward and whispered words into Kakashi's right ear, words that he had made easy to believe but hard to do. He concentrated on relaxing the muscles around his hold, but failed miserably and his attention turned back to his throbbing arousal. _I can't rela- _Yamato had begun thrusting his fingers in and out of Kakashi, stretching him, making him whimper in desperation. He couldn't be loud - no, people were sleeping around them. Kakashi bit down roughly on his lip, writhing with the feeling of being filled.

With a sudden feeling of ecstasy, Kakashi screeched a little. Yamato's middle finger had brushed a spot inside of him that crazed him to no end. The spot was only touched briefly before Yamato withdrew his fingers, using them to spread Kakashi open. Something warm and wet brushed the edge of his hole, and began to circle him. Kakashi's head was thrown back, a moan erupting his mouth, heating the air around him.

"Ya.. Yama... fuck me..." Kakashi panted heavily, barely able to get the few words out. "I need you inside me, now. Please." His eyes were squeezed shut, rolling up into his skull as he enjoyed the feeling of his lover's tongue probing his asshole. Yamato seemed to ignore his request, his pleads. He continued to circle around the edges of the hole, teasing the entrance for a moment before plunging in. Kakashi moaned erratically, his cock harder than diamond. He couldn't take much more before he blew his load, and he knew that Yamato sensed this.

Hastily, with a certain amount of urgency, Yamato pulled away from Kakashi's sweet spot and gripped his prick, setting it against his lover's asshole. He gripped Kakashi's hips gently and sighed, breathing out all of his tension. Without warning, he bucked forward, penetrating Kakashi and making his scream. The scream was cut short as Yamato slapped his hand against the silver-haired nin's mouth, silencing him. Chestnut eyes narrowed, glaring at Kakashi.

"Do you want us to get caught, Senpai? I'll let loose if you don't mind being caught..." Kakashi whimpered and shook his head no. He was known as the copy-cat ninja, not the ninja that got fucked up the ass. He didn't want his reputation to be shattered by the change in Yamato's emotions, his lust that thirsted for his cock inside the older ninja.

"Ah, you're so tight though, Kakashi-sensei. I'd love to moan at the top of my lungs while I fuck you inside out..." Yamato's strokes inside of Kakashi were slow and painful at first, but soon Kakashi could feel the pressure, his release coming close. He gripped at the bottom folds of the tent, his hands grasping at anything that he could grab hold of while his lover fucked him.

The gentle love-making was over, if it was ever there, and Yamato was crazily pulling his prick out of Kakashi and pushing back inside of him. His eyes rolled back into his skull as his mouth opened wide.

"Uhn, uhhn.. Kaka.. you're so.. tight!.." His moans were getting louder, making Kakashi nervous, but his climax was so close, and Yamato's arousal was making him even more turned on. He didn't want Yamato to be quiet. He wanted this to get crazy, he wanted Yamato to get crazy. He wanted to feel this a week later. And from the feel of it, he was definitely going to feel this at least days later.

With a grunt, Kakashi felt a flow of release fall upon him as his cock spurted his seed over the floor of the tent. It kept coming, as did Kakashi's orgasm, making both of the lovers moan in ecstasy. It wasn't long before Yamato had his release, pumping his seed into the older nin, whom was writhing beneath his lover's body. Similarly to Kakashi's release, Yamato wondered when his orgasm would end, as his semen continued to spurt into Kakashi's rectum.

Once the last drop of cum was pulled from Yamato's cock, he pulled his quickly softening dick from his lover's ass, pulling his around by his shoulder to kiss him passionately. Kakashi twitched against Yamato's touch.

"I thought I was requesting you... you turned this whole thing over on top of me." Kakashi watched his partner, slowly assessing his expression.

"That tends to happen... you're just so cute, I couldn't stand to accept your invitation and wait for you to react. I wanted you then. Now that it's over, can I accept your request?" Yamato grinned wolfishly at his lover, his eyes sparkling in the dim light of the candle.

"Yeah, just... Accept it before you take me, next time."

THE END.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Sorry it took so long to finish, guys! I hope you enjoyed it. Please review - those reviews are what give me my motivation to write!


End file.
